


just sleep

by fabrayy



Series: peterick one shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, i know that jokes so old, i wrote this in literally 15 minutes, like patrick-, short & cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrayy/pseuds/fabrayy
Summary: Sleep had never come easily for Pete.





	just sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and wrote this quickly so enjoy!!!!

Sleep had never come easily for Pete.

He’d toss and turn for hours, trying to drift off even a little. Most nights he'd get a total of about three hours.

He’d try the classic tactics, like counting sheep, or drinking warm milk, or listening to relaxing sounds, but none of those worked for him. He’d get bored of counting, he’d end up being in the kitchen at 3am realising he'd drank most of his milk, he’d get sick of the noise.

Eventually, Pete became convinced he was just doomed to never get a good night's sleep.

That was until he slept with Patrick for the first time. Not in a sexual way or anything- but the first time he slept cuddled up to Patrick.

Listening to Patrick’s breathing while he slept had felt creepy at first, but when it began to lull Pete to sleep, he put his feelings of creepiness aside. Patrick felt warm cuddled up next to him, and it felt like they were meant to be like that. Curled up together, drifting off to sleep.

Pete and Patrick began sleeping in the same bed more and more, and somewhere along the line they stopped being Pete and Patrick and became PeteandPatrick. They stopped getting two single beds whenever Pete and Patrick roomed together. It was cheaper. (Slightly.)

Eventually the cuddling during the night turned into hand holding during the day now and then. Which turned into stolen kisses. And at some point, they stopped being just ‘friends.’

Pete couldn’t be sure where they started dating, but it doesn't matter. Because now he’s curled up next to Patrick in their double bed, warm and safe.

Sleep may still not be the easiest thing in the world for Pete, but it was easier with him here.

Pete smiled sleepily as Patrick cuddled into him further and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Just go to sleep.” Patrick muttered, his voice laced with sleep.

Pete’s smile widened, and he closed his eyes, holding Patrick close.

Yes, sleep may not be easy, but holding Patrick makes it easier.


End file.
